


Life is the Art of Dying

by Panda_2703



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_2703/pseuds/Panda_2703
Summary: “Dude this is so cool, I can’t believe I have Tony Stark’s phone number.”Ned’s excited voice reached Peter’s ears causing the teen to smile. “Yeah, but you can’t just call him, its only for emergencies.”“Emergency got it. Can do…But dude this is just the greatest, I’m best friends with Spiderman and I have Tony Stark’s number!”“But you can’t call him unless its an emergency.” Peter replied.~ ~ ~Looking down at his deteriorated body Peter shook his head, this definitely counted as an emergency.





	1. In case of an emergency call Tony Stark

“Dude this is so cool, I can’t believe I have Tony Stark’s phone number.” 

Ned’s excited voice reached Peter’s ears causing the teen to smile. “Yeah, but you can’t just call him, its only for emergencies.”

“Emergency got it. Can do…But dude this is just the greatest, I’m best friends with Spiderman and I have Tony Stark’s number!”

“But you can’t call him unless its an emergency.” Peter replied, though Ned could detect a smile in his voice. 

“Oh-um by the way Ned, you know how aunt May found out about the whole Spidermen thing…well she wants me to go to a camp over summer, get away from the super-heroing and just be a kid. I feel super bad about lying to her so I agreed. I wont be contactable for the the first part of the Summer, though she’s been pretty quiet about the details of the camp, probably wanting to surprise me.”

“That kind of sucks man, but when you get back we can have a Star Wars marathon.”

“Sounds good man, got to go see you tomorrow for the last day of school.” Peter pulls the phone away but not before he hears Ned murmur a goodbye from the other side of the phone. 

Putting his phone on charge Peter falls into his bed, ready for sleep. 

 

~ ~ ~

7 Weeks later.

 

A skeleton of a boy stumbles through the forest, desperately hoping not to hear his pursuers, hoping beyond hope that they haven't followed him. That they haven't found his trail. Deep down he knows its a fools dream. Of course they will follow him, and judging by the amount of blood he seems to be losing, he probably wont be that hard to find. 

Still three days of stumbling around the forest agitating his injuries and probably insuring infection was better then where he had been. Anywhere was better than where he had been. 

Shaking his head he tries to clear his eyesight as black dots appear, this causes his headache to punish him terribly. The boy keeps moving, by this point he’s too numb feel anything, perhaps he’s already dead. A dry sob escapes his lips at the thought. Dead. 

If there is one thing he knew, it was that he didn't want to die. He had lived through hell, and had no intention of giving up. It was against his nature. Even if no one cared, deep in his bones the boy was resolute. He would live. He would make the world a better place, even if everyone else didn't care. He would do it on his own. After all, he was Spiderman, and that had to count for something right? 

It was late at night, Peter didn't really know when it had gotten so dark, but the darkness was a blessing, for without the dark, he would have missed the dim lights coming through the foliage on his left. 

Civilisation. A sight of relief escaped the boy, as he made his way towards where he now knew was the edge of the forest. The brush thinned out, and Peter stood on the edge, carefully examine the scene. 

It was abandoned, ghostly quiet in the pale moonlight. One of the street-lamps flickered. he wasn't even at a town. There was a small service station, a break that only truck drivers would frequent. Across the road was a small diner “Andy and Laura’s Best Breakfast Break” making his way slowly towards the closed diner, keeping towards the shadows in an attempt to keep from gaining any onlookers attention. The bleeding boy had far less of his usual poise, yet managed to make it to the side of the building without falling over. The building thankfully had a map of American on it. Studying the fading map the teen easily found the ‘YOU ARE HERE’ in obnoxiously bright red. ‘Great, now I know where I am.’ Peter’s inner monologue stated, slightly cheering Peter, as it had been silent recently, physically and mentally exhausted. 

determining his next course of action Peter apologised under his breath as he through a rock through the window of the diner. Climbing delicately thought the broken window, avoiding the broken glass Peter looked around the diner, his eyes resting on the phone next to the old style jukebox in the corner. 

Peter made his way over to the phone and held it up ready to dial, remembering the conversation his best friend - a reminder to only call in emergencies and his own promises to the genius in question ‘not to bug him that’s what Happy is for.’ Looking down at his deteriorated body Peter shook his head, this definitely counted as an emergency. Though the doubt held Peter as he listened to the tone of the phone connecting. What if he didn't come? What if Mr Stark didn't care? 

The call kept beeping, and Peter’s heart was in his mouth, the boy was ready to start hyperventilating, Mr Stark wasn't going to pick up. Peter was alone. 

Peter’s hands shook, whether it was out of fear of his own doubts, or exhaustion Peter didn't know. Finally Peter hears the other side pick up. 

“Who is this and how did you get this number.” 

Peter’s first reply way a sob of relief followed by a mashed up flow of words that he himself could not understand. 

“Peter is that you?” Tony Starks voice interrupted, it sounded concerned. 

On the other side of the country Tony Stark sat up in bed, his finance frowning beside him. Tony’s hear constricted, it was 2:24 according to the clock next to his hotel bed. The only person he could fathom calling at this hour in hysterics was the superpowered teen he was mentoring. Peter was meant to be at some summer camp. Safe and away from any crime fighting that was one of the reasons he had organised to visit Los Angeles this week with Pepper and take actual interest his finances work. 

“M-Mr Stark-“ the voice is raspy and broken, but still identifiably Peter. “Can you come and pick me up?” The request is so childish, the desperation in his voice is clear and the heart braking hope so delicate, almost as if Peter doesn't believe he would come for him. 

“Where are you.” Tony asks urgency in his tone. Something felt undeniably wrong about the whole situation, and the desperation in his interns voice making the half asleep billionaire awake and aware. 

“Andy and Laura’s - cough - Best Breakfast Break, Ohio.” The wet cough in the middle of the sentence made Tony freeze. 

“Peter are you hurt?” 

There is a slight pause on the other side of the phone before Peter answers. “Yes.”

With that answer Tony Stark is out of bet and preparing to get into his Iron-man suit quick as a flash. The only time Peter would admit to being hurt was if it was life threatening, the kid had no sense of self preservation, not that Tony could really argue. FRIDAY had already pinpointed location of the call, as Tony prepared to go ‘pick up’ Peter. 

Pepper watched worriedly as Tony got up, the boy in question flashing before her eyes,s her smiling face, an unsettling feeling churned its way into her gut. She hoped the boy was ok. 

Tony smiled reassuringly at Pepper, nodded at himself before flying off to find Peter. 

“Ok Pete, tell me whats going on.”

The other side of the phone was oddly silent, Tony cursed under his breath, and checked if the call was still connected. 

A minute later Tony heard the phone being fumbled, and then sharp breathing. “Mr Stark, I’m going to hide now, just make sure you land near the diner and I’ll see you an come out. Please hurry, I think they’re close.” Peters hurried whispers made the fear that settled in his stomach grow.

“Shit not Peter, wait what. Who are you-”

The phone disconnected, causing Tony to start cursing and push his boosters. He was of yet two hours away going at his top speed, and by the sounds of things, he needed to be faster. 

“Dammit. Dammit.” Tony swore under his breath, before deciding that a new course of action was to be taken. Instigating a new call he waited for the other side to pick up. 

“Bloody hell who is calling me at the ungodly hour.” the disgruntled voice of Stephen Strange reached Tony’s ears. 

“Strange its me Tony Stark. I need you to work your voodoo and take me to Ohio now.”

The urgency in his voice must have dissuaded the Doctor from asking questions because after landing on the top of a building Stephen appears to his right, looking concerned.  
“What’s happened?” 

“I don't know but I intend to find out, take me to Andy and Laura’s Best Breakfast Break, Ohio” Nodding Doctor Strange began his ‘weird voodoo’ as Tony had liked to call it and the two walked through the portal and into still of the small truck stop over. 

“PETER? WHERE ARE YOU? PETER!” Tony begins yelling looking around trying to find his normally exuberant intern. 

“Who’s Peter and why is he in the middle of no where.” 

Sighing Tony looked at Strange knowing an explanation was needed. The two men scan the area, “Peter is Spiderman and-“ in the corner of his eye Stephen spots it, a slight movement from behind the bins. Motioning for Stark to follow he moves toward the bins. 

“Peter its me Tony.” 

Slowly a figure emerges unbelievably thin, the boys arm is literally an open wound, several other injuries appear to be sown up, though Stephen sees that whoever did it had medical training because they were sure to reopen - some had. His leg looked twisted and the bags under his eyes and bruised on his face make it look like the boy had naturally back and purple skin. The most heartbreaking thing was his youth. He looked so young, not even out of high school, and someone had decided to torture him.

“Mr Stark-” The boy stumbled forwards and collapses in the mans arms unconscious. 

“God Pete.” Tony gasps, taking the boys form in ad he held the still body. He looks at Stephen, eyes promising retribution to whomever had done this to the boy. “Take us to the Avengers facility, he needs medical attention.” 

The two men arrive, between them an unconscious broken boy.

Stephens medical mind takes over, and “He needs proper stitches, the injuries are surely infected, I’ll also need an x-ray to find broken bones and internal damage.”

Tony was already already ordering people around, though many just stared at the trio that had just arrived via magic portal. 

“You can help him right?” Tony asked, his eyes never leaving Peter’s form. 

“I - I’ve never seen these kinds of injuries on a living person before, by all medical expectations he should be dead.”

“But you can help him? I mean he has a healing factor so…” 

Stephen shakes his head. the truth was, he didn't think that anyone should be alive in the state Peter was in, superpowers or not. Yet he was. So there was still hope.


	2. Truths and Lies.

Stephen Strange slumped down in the chair next to Tony, both men looked exhausted. 

“He’ll be alright. It will be a long road to recovery.” The Doctor, while out of practice, knew his skills wee up to scratch, the boy in the bed in front of them would live, though Stephen knew that the injuries would also carry mental scars. 

“I should call his aunt, she needs to know.” Tony’s voice was dry, thievery thought of calling May made his gut twist. Sure things between her and Peter had been strained after her discovery of his after school activities, but she loved her nephew. She had certainly put Tony in his place after finding out, Tony almost smiled at the memory of a two our call consisted of her insulting him and then running out of insults only to start again. Tony stood and moved towards the door, stopping he turned, “Thank you, without you he’d probably be dead.” 

Stephen nodded acknowledgment of the thanks, and with one final lingering look at Peter’s unconscious form, Tony Stark left to make several calls. 

Stephen looked back at the young man in the bed, alone with his patient. The boys injuries left him uneasy, there was something off about them. Rubbing his eyes tiredly Stephen Strange stood up and went to make himself some tea. Yes tea would be nice and relaxing. 

 

~ ~ ~

It took three days for Peter to wake up. 

May had arrived within the hour that Tony had called her. She had been mute seeing her nephews destroyed body, and had not left the room he lay in. It was like she had become part of the furniture, so incredibly still, whenever another person joined her they were unnerved by her complete stillness. 

The nurses often came in and tried to convince the woman to leave, if only for her own health. Every now and then it worked. 

 

When Peter woke the first thing he was aware of was the heavy smell of disinfectant, the very scent making his skin crawl. His mind was groggy, and he could feel all sorts of wires connecting to him. A heavy weight settled on his chest. He was still with them. Trapped. 

His arms and legs felt weighted, but strangely enough, not restrained. 

He blinked slowly, the soft blue of the walls was the first thing to come into focus. Blue walls. They were the stark white walls he was used to. 

Looking slowly moving his head there was a window, and a set of chairs. Blinking his eyes again in an attempt to bring the room into focus. The light was giving him a head-ache but he had to be sure. He had to know whether his escape had really happened. He had to know whether he was safe. 

He was alone and unrestrained. Perhaps he was safe. 

Moving slowly to get up, Peter rolled himself to the side of the bed, looking down at his arms that were attached to wires and machines. The ringing i his ears quieted down enough for him to hear the beeping of machines. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of his heart beat. ‘I’m still alive’. 

Pulling away the wires, taking no notice the tugging of his skin, the machines start screaming, the hear monitor falling into a dark hum. Now, as far as the medical machines were concerned, he was dead. 

His action seemed to have caused a commotion outside and he heard footsteps and a harried murmur approach the door. 

Opening the door he made eye contact with one of the two women that had been approaching the room. His eyes widened slightly, before looking at the other woman, she wore a medical uniform, this time Peter swore his heart really stopped. He bolted. 

Running out of the room and down the hallway in the opposite direction from where the women had come. 

He wasn't safe. It had all been a dream. They still had him. 

Peter dint know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get out. The boy sprinted down corridors much the the surprise of onlookers, seeing a teen dressed in a hospital gown run like hell was behind him. 

Behind him he could feel them following him, sometimes calling for him to stop, but he would not. Peter had no intentions of staying with them. Running around the corner of the hallway he ran straight into a man. The force at which he ran a sudden resulted in his toppling to the floor. Groaning Peter felt each of his wounds jarred by the fall. 

“Kid, Jeez kid, calm down.” The man kneels down his hands up in the air: the universal sign that means no harm. Peter whimpered, flinching away from the mans attempts to touch him. He was not safe. They were going to hurt him. 

“Dammit kid, err Peter right? Your safe. Look at me.” Stephen looked at the cowering boy on the floor, at a loss of what to do. He had never experienced a patient fearing him, often they were relieved to see him. He was a healer, yet the way this child reacted to him… Stephen’s heart broke at the implications. 

The boy, had managed to push himself toward the wall, and had curled into himself, making himself as small as possible. 

Other workers at the compound had managed to catch up, “Get away from him and give him some space.” Stephen barked, holding his hands out in warning. The man took a step closer to the boy, bending down in an attempt to make eye contact. “Peter, please look at me.” Stephen once again held his hands out attempting to assure the boy he means no harm, and hoping that Stark would turn up. Surely the kid would respond to him. 

Slowly, the boys hear raised itself from where it had been cradled in his shaking arms, raised enough for Stephen to meet the brown eyes that were filled with panic and fear. “Peter my name is Doctor Strange and I want to help you.”

It seemed that something he said only added to the boys fear as the boy whined in fear and he tried to move closer to the wall. “St-stay away from me.” His breathing came in sharp bursts and Stephen could tell the boy was on the verge of having a panic attack. 

“Peter I swear, I mean you no harm. No one in this building will hurt you.” Stephen moved slowly closer, his arm reaching towards the boy. Peter made no movement, just watched the arm with eyes filled with mistrust. 

With unexpected speed the boy lashed out at the approaching hand, kicking with surprising force, and in one movement he had moved and started running. Luckily, or unluckily for Peter, Stephen’s cloak had caught the attack, and Stephen moved quick enough to hold the boy in his arms as he struggled. 

Screaming and straining against Stephen’s arms Peter was terrified. He had to get out. This Doctor was going to hurt him. He had to escape. 

Feeling the boy struggle in his arms Strange struggled to hold onto the him, also painfully aware of his injuries and fearful he would reopen them. 

“Peter stop, god Pete what are you doing.” Stephen thanked whatever god had been listening as he heard Stark’s voice from behind him. Peter it seemed, froze, once he heard his mentors voice. 

Tony walked into view making sure to make eye contact with the terrified young man. Seeing Tony seemed to make Peter calm down, slowly he seemed to relax into Stephen’s hold, who in turn slowly released his grip. Standing unsteadily between the two men, Peter instinctively moved closer to Tony, Peering at the older man, as if barely believing he was there. 

“Mr Stark?’ 

It came out as a whisper, the incredulity in his voice seemed to snap something in the billionaire, as he moved to take to boy into a hug. Peter responded in turn, feeling the very real Tony Stark under his hands. This was real. 

Like a damn, Peter seemed to break down, and started to quietly sob into his mentors shoulder, gripping the man tightly, desperate for this to feel real. To feel safe. 

Stephen looked at the embracing pair, feeling lost intrusive at the sight. He observed Peter properly; his hospital gown was half hanging off of him, leaving his injuries in full view. The sloping of the scar on his back trailed down around his rib cage, the other side was similar in shape and pattern, one trailed right down his back tracing his spine. This was the first time Stephen had seen the boys back without having to stitch it back together. Suddenly it dawned on him, Peters injuries were no mere feats of torture, someone had been dissecting him. Someone had taken this child and opened him up like a scientist would a frog. Stephen felt sick at this realisation, and had to look away from the boy, whose injuries would haunt him. 

Tony held Peter close, trying to calm him. To assure him that he was safe, that everything would be ok. He was shaking, clinging to him, and for the first time in his life Tony Stark felt truly helpless. Tony knew that what had been done could not be fixed quickly or easily, the boy was broken. The worst part was he had not been there to stop it, and frustratingly, he was no where closer to finding out who hurt him. 

“Your safe Pete.” Tony repeated into the young mans ear, he made eye contact with Stephen Strange, the Doctor had an odd look in his eyes, and looked slightly ill. Frowning with confusion, after all he had spoken to Stephen that morning, and he had been fine then. Pulling slightly away from Peter, who in turn buried himself into his side, Tony motioned to Stephen, “Pete, this is Stephen Strange, he’s been looking after you.” 

Peter hesitantly looked at the man who had been subduing him, and gave him a shy nod. 

Stephen looked at the boy, and couldn't help but inwardly marvel at his ability to be standing up - hell, Stephen was shocked to see the boy awake and coherent after three days. His medical instinct seemed to want to take over, he wanted to take the boy, put him back in bed, and give him a full check over. Though Stephen also realised that, if his theory was correct, and someone had tried to cut him open like a science project, Peter probably would not appreciate any medical personnel near him, let alone administering anything to him. 

Tony looked down at the teen, he seemed to have stopped shaking and was relatively calm, though he didn't miss the way Peter had yet to move away from him. 

Tony looked behind the Doctor to see many of his staff crowed around and watching the scene. Sighing annoyed, Tony started ordering the crowd to disperse. Most of them did, hesitantly moving off to continuer on with their jobs, many casting curious or worried glances over to boy that stuck like glue to Tony Starks side. 

Remaining behind was May Parker. As the crowd had dispersed the woman remained, Peter only noticing her once the others had made their way around the corner. 

Tony felt Peter stiffen, he also seemed to have stopped breathing as the boy made eye contact with his aunt. Looking down with concern Tony felt the boy move, his shaking began again and he edged himself behind Tony, putting the genius between himself and his Aunt. 

“What i-is she doing here?” 

Stephen Strange turned around to look at the woman, her eyes glassed over with tears. 

“Peter please let me - ” 

“Get away from me.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed at Peter’s words, dread pooling into his stomach. Please no. This couldn't be what he thought it was. 

Strange thankfully seemed to catch on as well. “Ms Parker I suggest you leave, you are making my patient uncomfortable” 

On the other hand, Tony’s vision turned red, “What the fuck dos he mean by that May! You better leave now before I find out why your nephew is afraid of you, and might I suggest going further than just Queens because I swear to God if you hurt him I will kill you.” Tony had half a mind to follow her, and find out from her, but the precious boy behind him, clutched at him. Tony knew he couldn't leave, Peter needed him. 

“C’mon Pete, lets get you fixed up.” 

Tony began leading Peter back to his room, Doctor Strange following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading. I really hope you are enjoying it. 
> 
> \- For reference, I have nothing against Aunt May, but someone needed to be a villain, and I thought, the worst villain Peter could ever face would be Aunt May, a person he implicitly trusted. 
> 
> Again sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks again.


	3. Promises

“What is that?” 

This was the fifth time Peter had asked Stephen that question in the space two minutes. Sadly, it was excited curiosity that had him asking the questions, but instead fear. Peter had been trepidatious in having Stephen look him over, and had been tempted to run away again when the Doctor had suggested he be hooked back up the the machines. The boy kept looking at Tony, reassuring himself that the great Iron-Man was there. Tony himself stood next to Peter, giving him, what he hoped, were soothing looks. 

“This is the IV, its going to ensure you get the required vitamins, and restore you unbalanced electrolyte levels.” Stephen patiently explained what he was doing, though could still sense Peter’s unease. 

“Can’t I eat?” The underlying fear in his voice broke both the mens hearts, knowing that Peter probably hadn't actually eaten in weeks made their blood boil. 

“Of course you can, but you are right now suffering from a sever case of malnutrition, dehydration and vitamin deficiencies, the IV will help you catch up, along with a balanced diet.” 

Peter sagged slightly at this, feeling slightly embarrassed. Of course Mr Stark would let him eat, often when he joined in lab work Tony had an open bag of chips or biscuits ready to share when they were doing ‘official intern work’. 

Once the IV was attached, Stephen announced that he was finished, making all occupants relax. 

Tony sighed, he hated that he had to ask but he needed to know. He needed to make whoever hurt Peter pay for the damage the caused. Walking around to face Peter he pulled on of the plastic chairs to him so he would be on the same level as the boy. 

“Pete, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I need to know what happened. I need to know who did it.” Tony looked Peter dead in the eye, saddened as they slowly grew haunted. The boy nodded slightly, he knew it would come up sometime. 

 

~ ~ ~

Seven weeks earlier

 

“Hey May, I cant find my socks, they've gone - no wait, I found them. They were at the bottom of m bag.” 

Peter re-zips the bag, after checking once again that he had everything. Somehow he couldn't help but feel off, like something bad was going to happen. The teen shook his head, he had a summer camp to go to - hopefully have some fun, and going in with a bad attitude would surely ruin it. Picking up the bad he walked out of his room to find his aunt finishing making pancakes.

“Oh Aunt May you're the best!” Peter readily watched as she plated up the appetising pancakes and set it down in front of him. His Aunt just smiled, “I made them special today. To say goodbye.” 

Peter sat at the table, and pulled the plate closer toward him. A niggling in the back of his mind began, distracting the teen from the for in front of him. He felt off again. 

Furrowing his eyebrows Peter turned his head to look around the room, as if expecting something to jump out at him. Something felt wrong. “Aunt May, you ever get a bad feeling? Like you know something bad is gonna happen but you cant put your finger on it?” 

At his words May started, dropping the spatula she was washing into the foamy waters. “Why is that how you feel now?” She asked whilst fishing out the utensil. 

In retrospect, Peter would replay this conversation over in his head. Why waste he able to tell that something was wrong? It seemed obvious in hindsight. The way her body was tense, and the things she said. The things she had said should have told him.

“Sort of, I don't know. I guess ever since the bite, my instincts have been telling me things, I’ve been calling it my spider-sense but saying it out loud sound kind of weird. But the spider sense tells me when bad stuff is going to happen.” Peter said while cutting into the pancakes. 

“Well we don't know whats going on with you with the bite, perhaps your just tired. You've been flat-out all term with school, Spiderman, and the actual internship with Stark.”

Peter nodded at this. May was probably right, he reasoned, she always had been before. Hesitating before taking a bite of the food Peter noticed that his aunt hadn't saved any for herself, “Aren't you having any?” 

The older woman turned around slightly, “No, I already had breakfast. Besides I know that after the bite you've needed extra food for your metabolism, you just eat the pancakes sweetie.” If Peter hadn't been feeling guilty about his aunt having given up her share of the pancakes, he would have noticed the way her smile was tight and fake. 

Sighing Peter bit into the pancakes, he froze slightly at the taste. His aunt though, had been watching him expectantly, so he smiled at her and continued to chew and swallow. “They taste…different.” Peter said, trying not to hurt his aunts feeling, but they tasted awful. 

“Different good?” 

Peter didn't have the heart to tell her how he really felt, sighing he replied, “They good…but I prefer the old recipe.” the last part was added quickly. Peter nodded at his answer, pleased with himself at not hurting his aunts feelings. Looking down at the plate Peter felt his stomach churn, yet the teen continued to choke down the pancakes, hoping the make the last few minutes before camp at home with his aunt nice. 

Once he finished, what he believed to be an acceptable amount to stop at Peter pushed the plate away and stood. He stumbled slightly, his centre of gravity seemed all wrong. “May I don't feel so good.” He stumbled and caught hold of the kitchen bench. His spider sense had quietened down, actually Peter didn't feel much of anything. 

“Its ok Peter, we’ll get in the car and you can sleep it off.” 

He felt rather than saw May take his hand and lead him out the apartment, down the stairs and toward the car. By this point everything way just fuzzy. 

Peter didn't remember actually making it to the car. Everything after that is fuzzy and disjointed. 

. . . 

 

Peter woke groggily in a room. The lights were too bright and he felt cold. 

He could hear voices talking it took a minute for Peter to focus his hearing to figure out what they were saying. “…been using the abilities. He’s got it in his head that he's a super hero, but he's just a boy. Its unnatural what he can do, and what if its more than what he thinks? I just want him to be normal. None of this unnatural…freakishness. By this point he act like he belongs in a circus rather than a school. I just want things to be normal. I want him to be normal.” 

If Peter could actually feel anything, Peters heart would have broken at these words, but the teen was struggling to remain coherent enough to hear the conversation, he had yet to process it. He would have seven weeks to recess everything he heard. 

“Ms Parker I assure you we will do everything in our power to ensure that Peter will be back to normal as soon as possible. We’ve dealt with unique, people before, and we’re sure we can cure you nephew.” 

“Thank you so much doctor, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't contacted me. I should be going now, I- tell Peter that this is for the best. He’ll understand.”

“Of course, and we will contact you after he’s back to normal.”

Peter doesn't know whether they kept talking after that, all he remembered was his Spider sense screaming at him, as if it had woken up. It became too much after that. Peter fell unconscious once again. 

 

. . . 

 

When Peter woke again, there was a man learning over him. “The subject is awake, eyes dilated, heartbeat seemingly normal or the specimen.” The man began clicking around his head, “Response is heightened by sound. It appears to be scared, it has started shaking. So far restrains have been effective. No sign of the super strength yet.” 

Peter was scared. His breathing had quickened and if the beeping in his left ear had anything to say, his heartbeat have increased. The mans comments about restraints only added the to teens anxiety, as he tried to sit up, finds his torso, wrists ankles and knees all locked by some metal restraint. He cant look around the room, he can feel blinders on either side of his head, and so is forced to look directly at the light that the man moved to reveal. Peters eyes begin to water at the lights intensity. 

The blood streaming in his ears blocks out all other sound until he hears the man speak once again. “Let us test a theory: lights to one hundred percent, sound at one hundred percent.” 

Suddenly Peter’s senses are in agony, he can no longer see, blinded by the extreme light that he had no choice but to look at. The sound war worse. Peter wanted to cover his ears, but he doubt that it would have helped. It was too bright. It was too loud! 

It hurt too much. 

Peter is sure he fall unconscious within a minute. 

A small respite from the pain.

. . . 

 

Day One; Peter learns to fear the word doctor.

 

Over the weeks everything get worse. His senses are exploited, destroyed. After he works up a resistance to the first wave of sensory overload they brought a new light and new speakers, and play it on repeat, hours at a time. Peter doesn't remember the last time he slept. 

They minimise his meals, seeing how his body reacts to less of an intake. To a human intake rather than an enhanced diet. 

After the first two weeks they were done with being gentle. They begun cutting him open, and examining his insides. : No anaesthetic was administered, after all, that was for humans. Peter wasn't human. 

They open his arm up first, the female doctor doing is seems to marvel at it’s vein structure. Peter is now an it. 

 

 

Day sixteen they stop feeding him altogether. 

 

 

Day Twenty-two they begin testing reaction to other conditions. The first test is the reaction to water. Peter is pretty sure he remembers watching a late night documentary about Guantanamo Bay and waterboarding. he never thought he’d experience it firsthand. 

 

 

 

 

Day thirty-nine they break Peter. 

 

 

Day Forty-two. Escape attempt failure, treatment is working, no longer able to stick to walls, nor any evidence of enhanced strength. 

 

 

Day Forty-six. Subject had escaped. 

 

 

~ ~ ~

The two men look at Peter in horror. He had only explained that bare minimum, about his aunts opinions and the attempts to experiment. Tony can tell there is far more that Peter is not telling him, but looking at the broken look in the boys eyes stops him form asking. 

Stephen Strange is livid. A doctors job is to heal, not harm. Never harm. He excuses himself from the room, not wishing to add to the boys fear of medical personnel. 

Tony sits with the boy as he begins to fall asleep. The genius is already formulating a plan to protect Peter, and destroy those that hurt him. Just as Peter is about to fall asleep returns his head towards his mentor, “Are you going to leave now i don't have any powers. I understand if you you do. Just- Just don't leave me with May, after what she did I can’t - “

Tony cuts the boy off quickly, “Never. I am never going to leave you. Powers or no powers Pete. I promise. And you can be sure as hell that May wont get you again. I’ll look after you. I promise.” 

Peter sits up slightly and pulls the billionaire into a hug. Tony gladly returns it, happy to hold the precious teen in his arms. Never. Never would he leave this boy. May was mad, and Tony was going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading. I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update as some unexpected things just happened and need to be taken care of. 
> 
> I always appreciate feedback.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and once again thanks for reading.


	4. The calm before the storm

Tony was exhausted; emotionally, physically and mentally worn, and still had far more to do. It had been far too long since he had actually had a Saturday afternoon to himself, he had things to prepare for. Slumping down in a chair in his lad Tony tiredly rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them and wake up. It had been twenty-four hours since Peter had first woken up, and god did Tony want to kill the people who hurt him, though he was pleased to find the Stephen was all in to help, “How dare they call themselves doctors, do they not remember their Hippocratic oath! Do no harm, how fucking hard is that! You find them Stark, and I’ll be there with you, give them a taste of their own medicine.” Tony had never seen the normally controlled doctor lose his temper, and had it been about something less serious, it would have made him laugh. 

Frowning slightly Tony’s thoughts turned to Peter. The boy was traumatised that was certain. Tony found himself reminding the boy of his promise to never leave. Peter was scared. The only constant in his life had abandoned him with monsters in an attempt to ‘fix’ him. The very fact that they seemed to have succeeded made it all the worse. Peter seemed convinced that Tony only cared about Spiderman, which in the beginning had been true. In the beginning the only reason Tony had taken interest in Peter was because he could catch a car and stick to walls. After months of getting to know the young man, Tony couldn't imagine life without him, and it seemed Peter Parker, not Spiderman had become more important and interesting than Spiderman had ever been. Neither Peter Parker, nor Spiderman would ever live with May Parker again. 

As if just thinking on this, Tony’s phone rang, looking down at the number his spirits were lifted to see the call he was waiting on. “You’re a difficult man to get a hold of, I imagine it would have been easier to call a dead man, though it helps if you know they're actually dead.” 

“Mr. Stark, why am I not surprised that you of all people know about me.” 

Smirking tiredly at this Tony decides to turn serious, “Coulson, I need a favour.”

“What kind of favour are we talking about.” The Shield director seemed trepidatious, “I know you're trying to appeal the war crimes on the other Avengers if this has something to do with that I don't have as much sway with the government as I once hand. I would also need to know the details behind why you want to bring them back, knowing what I do about you you're hardly one to forgive and forget.” 

“No, nothing to do with the Avengers and their shit, though I wouldn't mind a second opinion on a couple of things later. This is more of a personal favour, I know during the agent stuff you also gained the required credentials to be a lawyer, correct?”

“That’s true, but you have more than enough money to hire your own lawyers Tony I-“

“Yeah but this is confidential and highly sensitive. I need someone I can trust with this, and you're the best option.”

“What do you need.” 

 

~ ~ ~

It was early Sunday morning when May Parker heard a knock at the door of her apartment. She knew that this was coming, she would not have expected any less from Tony Stark. 

Opening her door, she came face to face with a middle-aged man though he was leaning more towards the older side of middle aged. She was surprised to not he had come alone, no Stark in sight. “Ms. Parker I’m sure you can guess as to why I am here, if you’ll let me in we can finish this quickly.”

Not even stopping for an answer the man pushed past her and walked into the room, and sat at the table. He took the same chair Peter had last sat in. Closing the door, her mind was on other matters. She had known Stark would come after her about Peter, but she had no clue as to how it might play out. 

Sitting uneasily in the chair across form the well-dressed man, she watched as he took out a stack of papers, neatly placing them in a pile on the table. “How much do you know about the situation Mr.…”

“I know everything Ms. Parker, Tony told me all of it.” He replied with a knowing look at the woman, making her shift her gaze to the floor, conscience heavy after seeing Peter motionless in the bed. “I have taken the liberty of drawing up the papers, giving Mr. Tony Stark full guardianship to your nephew Mr. Peter Parker, until he reaches his majority, or so chooses to apply for emancipation. In signing these papers, you are signing over all rights and all access to Peter until he becomes responsible for himself and chooses to contact you. Should you attempt to gain any contact with the minor involved whilst he is under Tony’s protection Stark will be well within his rights to pursue a case against you as far s the law will allow him to – and believe me, he is more than happy to do so.” The mans voice is calm, listing off the aspects of the papers, his face completely devoid of emotion. 

“In signing this, you are also admitting your failure to care for a minor in your custody, and acknowledge that you are an unfit guardian for Mr. Parker.” 

The room is filled with silence after he finishes, though May can feel tears streaming down her face. “I wanted to help him. To make him normal and live a normal life.”

The man’s calm mask cracks at her words, inviting a much colder atmosphere into the room. “Ms. Parker, I have only met your nephew once, yesterday evening to be exact. I cannot claim to have known him for a long time, nor an in depth understanding of his psyche, but from that one meeting I can already say with the utmost certainty, that it is not any kind of super power that makes your nephew anything less than extraordinary. The people you allowed to steal his powers from him, the monsters you left him with, have done nothing to help him. Did you even check on him?”

May holds her head in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. It was as if she had just realized what she had lost. Going over his words in her head, she looked up, confusion in her eyes. “It worked? His powers are gone?”

Scowling at the woman before him Coulson resisted the urge to shake and yell at her. She broke the child she had been charged with protecting, and now all she wanted to know was whether she had succeeded in destroying part of her nephew. “Just because he’s supposedly normal now, does not mean you will get access to him.” 

“But all Stark is interested in is Spiderman, does he know that Peter doesn’t have powers anymore. I want my nephew back and things can go back to the way they were. Why would Stark want Peter if not for his powers? I won’t be signing those papers.” May held onto this hope, this was her chance. She would always want Peter with her, and now if he was normal, Stark would surely back off. 

The man was visibly angry at her words, making May slightly worried for her health, “Ms. Parker, I’ll have you know that Mr. Stark is fully aware of Peter’s lack of powers, and yet is still more than willing, hell has damn well invested to fight you on this, and I can assure you we shall win. Perhaps you should look at yourself and recognize that a child should always be wanted, irrespective of whether they are different or not. A child should never be forced to change to suit the desires of their guardians, the very fact that you seem to think so shows your absolute failure to care for Peter.”

Swallowing dryly, May Parker stewed over his words, and connected that perhaps he was right, she clearly wasn’t acting within Peter’s best interests, instead focusing on her own needs. “Stark really want him then.” This was more of a statement than a question. The man simply nodded, pushing the paperwork towards the woman. 

So, May Parker sat reading over the documents that would changer her life forever. The only thing she could feel was loss. She was losing the last part of her family, the last piece of Ben that really mattered, and it was all her fault. With a shaking hand, she picked up a pen that lay on the table, and began to sign. “He’ll be happier this way.” 

Taking the papers out of her hand, Phil Coulson neatly packed them away and brought out some new documents. “This, Tony refused to have anything to do with, but Peter asked for it.” 

Sliding over the papers the man stood and began to walk out of the room. “He wants you to have another chance, the paper work is untraceable and completely legitimate. I suggest you take this chance, after all, people are going to talk about Tony Stark’s ward, and Tony has already organized a revised story to feed to the media about the circumstances surrounding his new guardianship. The media will know about the abuse and neglect, and people wont be happy with you. Take it as a new start.” 

May Parker stared down at the papers. Social security numbers, passport and identification, all in another name, but had her face. A new start - without Peter, her heart broke at the thought. 

 

~ ~ ~

Doctor Strange decided he liked Peter Parker, though it did slightly ruin his aloof and important image. He was uniquely smart, and kept up with most of his explanations about the magic powers he had. Sat next to the bad, Stephen found himself explaining his fight with Dormammu, seeing the young man smile and laugh at his expense was a far cry from the broken boy he had brought in a few days ago, and far less terrified than he had been on his waking. It seemed that Peter Parker was far more resilient than anyone he had ever met, and, Stephen mused, he was unlikely to meet another such person. 

Tony was out, the billionaire was organizing the defense of the world, finding new superheroes and adopting a teenager, Stephen was glad he wasn’t in Stark’s shoes. He had however promised to help, his current job it seemed, was ensure Peter Parker’s health. Arguably Stark’s most important role to give to anyone. Happy Hogan had been in and out, joking with the teen, yet looking troubled. Hogan and Pepper Potts had arrived two days ago, though Stephen had yet to see the Stark’s fiancé, she was busy organizing for the was. Stark industries had its role to play, and Pepper seemed to thrive under pressure. 

“Why did Mr. Stark call you in? I know he’s been more busy than usual for the past few weeks, but it’s not just you he’s meeting with. What’s happening?” Stephen almost cursed the way Peter was so perceptive. 

“You’re right, Stark contacted me, though I had also been thinking of contacting him. There is a war coming Peter.” 

Peter sits still, his face losing all emotion. Stephen can’t tell what he’s thinking, not even an inkling as to how this news is affecting him. He’s certainly calmer than most teenagers would be if they were told by a superhero that a war was coming. 

Peter turned directly to Stephen, his eyes are haunted in a way no child’s eyes should be. “How long have you guys known?” 

An uneasiness settled in Stephens chest, “Almost three months.” 

“Do you know about the experiments?” The teens voice was quiet but strong, and eerily calm.

“What experiments Peter?” Strange’s eyes furrowed in confusion. 

“The ones Hydra have been doing. They’re preparing for another war.” Peter replied, looking at Stephen’s face, watching as the older man’s face turned to one of confusion to one of horror. 

“Stark and I are preparing for war with aliens, not Hydra.” 

Peter’s eyes widen at this. Both Peter and Stephen sit in silence trying to process what had been said. Hydra was going to war. Aliens were invading. The earths heroes were as of yet divided. What chance did they have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please leave a review, I love feedback. 
> 
> I'm sorry to say you will have to wait for the next one, I have exams coming up as well as a funeral so it will be some time before I can sit down and wright properly. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a go. I'm not very good at keeping on top of things but I will do my best to update. Apologies for any incorrect spelling or grammar (they are nit my strong points). I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
